Tactful
by Katraa
Summary: On Neku's sixteenth birthday, Sanae Hanekoma hosts a birthday party for the teenager. All goes well until an unexpected guest arrives with a card, rose, and heated touches. .joshuaneku.


**Well, this was originally supposed to be a short little oneshot but...it morphed into something long and well...smutty. Oh well  
This section needed a nice, long, lemon. Please enjoy and REVIEW. ROAR.**

**Tactful**

"Let me see your glass, Phones," Beat insisted as he clambered over from the couch and over to where Neku sat comfortably in a chair in the corner. "It's already empty and all ya doin' is staring at it. Let me at least refill it if you won't."

Neku glanced up from the empty glass in his hands and eyed his beanie-wearing friend with stoic eyes. He arched a brow and then laughed some. "It's fine, Beat," he assured and tightened his grip on the stem of the glass. "I can get it myself."

"Bro, it's your birthday, the least I can do is get you another drink," Beat boomed and proceeded to slap his hand cheerfully onto Neku's shoulder, having to lean over the boy to accomplish such.

Neku watched as the jovial teenager staggered away back into the crowd. 'The crowd' consisted of his closest—and only—friends: Shiki, Rhyme, Beat, Sanae Hanekoma, Nao and Sota (who also received a second chance at life to Neku's astonishment). Neku's parents were eagerly talking with Mr. H about some sort of imported coffee from Italy while the 'kids' chatted eagerly and danced to whatever music Beat had dragged with him in his boom box. As Neku watched his friends a moment of nostalgia passed him.

It had been a year since any member of the small group had played the 'Reaper's Game', and everyone had changed to some degree. Shiki had undergone the most drastic transformation. The vibrant teenager went from a perky and often annoying pink-haired trend-diva into a calm, shy, and humorous girl who preferred to be in small groups versus large. Her glasses and dark hair weren't all that much of a difference when it came to a person as a whole.

Beat hadn't changed much—his hair _had_ gotten longer, though. Rhyme was the same for the most part save for her longer hair and more developed body. Her soft and understanding tone remained. Everyone else stayed the same albeit subtle changes that weren't even noticeable anymore.

And…he had changed himself. He wasn't _as_ introverted and distant. He wasn't _as_ tooth-pick skinny and he wasn't _as_ sarcastic. Of course that didn't mean he had changed completely. Neku still had that persistent backbone that had gotten him into a mess load of problems before. Oh well. Beggars can't be choosers.

"Neku, are you all right?"

Shiki's small hand clasped gently onto the orangey brunet's shoulder. Neku's eyes strayed upwards and glanced across her smooth face. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" he asked calmly.

"Don't know, you just look kind of out of it," Shiki admitted and took a seat beside her friend. "You're zoning out and you haven't even opened your presents yet!"

Neku blinked and then blushed some. He coughed and rubbed his face in a dismal attempt to hide the tint of red that plagued his cheeks. "You're right. Presents are the best part, right? Well, the second to best."

Shiki giggled some and innocently leaned back in her seat. The girl's hands came to rest in her lap and she hummed nonchalantly. "You know, it's kind of a shame that you aren't dating someone. I mean, wouldn't it be so romantic to hold someone on your birthday and then randomly start kissing and stuff?"

Neku blinked again. "I suppose…I was never into that stuff, Shiki," he confessed and shrugged. "You guys are my first _friends_. I've never really thought about people being more than that."

"Never once?" Shiki titled her head.

"Well, I have a few times but never acted on it. Having someone…it takes commitment and patience. I don't think I'm up for that yet," Neku reasoned and set his empty glass down on the table before him with a sigh.

"Oh, well I'm sure when you _do_ start looking for that girl you'll find her," Shiki explained and smiled sympathetically. "You're a great guy, Neku. I'm sure any girl would love to date you."

Neku shrugged. "Shiki, I know it's my birthday but you don't have to lie," he stated with an exasperated sigh. "Besides, you never looked at me in that light either," he began and rubbed the nape of his neck. "I mean, you_ are_ dating some guy now."

Shiki giggled and covered her mouth with her pale hand. Her eyes temporarily shut, hidden behind her glasses, before opening again to look at her friend with a glowing expression. "Oh Neku, you're so dense," she stated shyly.

"Huh?..."

Shiki took a deep breath in and glanced around the 'party'. Rhyme was chattering eagerly with Beat as he struggled to find a good drink for Neku whilst Nao and Sota lingered nearby dancing. Her eyes turned back to her orange-haired friend and she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "I _did_ see you in that light…"

"You…did?" Neku asked hesitantly and allowed his hand to fall from behind his head and rest in his lap.

"Yep," she stated quietly as her cheeks turned red. "You…made me realize that I didn't need to be jealous of Eri. You were the first _guy_ to accept me for who I was—a quiet, shy, and normal girl. You saw me for _me_."

"You kind of did the same thing for me, Shiki," Neku reasoned and ran his hand through his hair. His gaze dropped. "I…know I was a complete ass the first few days but I'm…glad I was your partner. You showed me how to open up. You made the last two weeks easier for me."

"…That means a lot to me," Shiki whispered as her eyes remained closed. "I just value your friendship too much to look for more. I mean, you're like a brother to me—a best friend and a brother. I love being with you but I don't think I could in…_that_ sense."

"I understand," Neku interjected with a sharp nod. "I know the feeling. It's been like that for me with a lot of people throughout my life."

"You are handsome, though," Shiki hummed as she refused to open her eyes as red appeared on her pale cheeks.

"Well, you're pretty," Neku chuckled and sheepishly rubbed the nape of his neck.

Shiki giggled again and opened her eyes. "Well, thank you."

"No, thank you," Neku stated calmly then laughed when he noticed Shiki was biting back a giggle. The pair broke out into a mantra of laughter for a few moments before Beat returned with a new glass of punch. He boomed with his own unique laugh as he handed the beverage to Neku and took a seat beside Shiki on the couch.

"Thanks," Neku tossed to Beat and held the glass close as he watched the pair beside him.

"No problem, bro," Beat answered and waved it off.

"What kind of drink is that? It's so dark…" Shiki stated as she leaned over and examined Neku's drink with a pitched eyebrow.

"Some coffee drink Shades Two made," Beat explained and shrugged before relaxing against the couch.

Shiki's nose scrunched up. "At least call him Mr. H. Shades Two sounds so demeaning, Beat. Shades wasn't all that great of a guy," she divulged as her fingers toyed with the frame of her large glasses.

"Yeah," Neku agreed as he took a sip. He wouldn't tell his friends about what happened in the final few moments of his third week. He wouldn't tell them about Joshua and how he was the Composer in the end and how he stabbed him in the back. He wouldn't tell them about Joshua and Shade's et regarding Shibuya, nor would he tell them that Mr. H was involved as well. So he instead focused his attention on his drink and not his friend's erased memories of the last few moments of the game. Well, whatever this drink was, it was delicious. "Definitely something coffee."

"Beat, did you buy Rhyme that dress?" Shiki wondered as she peered across the room to observe Rhyme mingling with Nao and Sota.

"Yah, she saw it and fell in love with it," he informed Shiki with a goofy smirk. "Was the least I could do for her after all she's done for me."

Shiki nodded and smiled. The dress that the small blonde girl wore was simple but elegant all at once. A slim black dress with small shimmering beads. It wasn't fancy nor was it casual—it was a perfect mixture that made her skinny form seem all the more perfect.

"It's nice," Neku agreed and glanced over to the younger of the siblings.

"Don't go gettin' any ideas, Phones. She's still my little sister," Beat warned and sat up. His gaze glided across Neku for a few scrutinizing moments.

"Whoah, I'm not!" Neku interjected quickly and waved his hands frantically before him. "She's my friend, nothing more, I promise."

"And why not, Beat? I think Neku and Rhyme would be cute together," Shiki cooed and giggled calmly. "They're both quiet and sweet."

Beat and Neku groaned at the same time in response. Shiki sighed dramatically and in returned began putting her hair up into a small ponytail. In the mean time Rhyme had wandered over to the trio with a small box in her hands.

"I take it Neku's opening presents now, hm?" Shiki wondered as she observed the box with a soft smile. "Sounds like a great idea."

Neku nodded and watched as Rhyme took a seat in a chair nearby. He wouldn't deny that she looked stunning in a dress considering she always wore baggy clothes and a beanie, but he just couldn't see himself kissing her, holding her close…he shook his head and returned to watching Shiki and Beat mutter things to each other. After a moment, though, Beat had shoved a decently sized box in Neku's direction.

"Open mine first, bro," Beat urged as he set the box down in Neku's lap and leaned back on the couch.

Shiki huffed silently to herself.

Neku slipped his finger under the wrapping of the present and tore it off curiously. Once the black wrapping was removed he removed the lid of the rectangular box and glanced down at its contents. He smirked some when he realized what was inside. "You got me a skateboard…" he stated slowly and looked back over to Beat who was beaming widely.

"Hell yeah!" Beat agreed and smirked as well. "I can teach you to skate now."

"… I think I may die if I step on this thing," Neku noticed and awkwardly lifted it into the air.

"Whoah, man!" Nao stated as he meandered over. "That board is _rad_," he decided and glanced over Neku's shoulder at it.

"Heck yes," Beat hummed triumphantly as his arms rested across his chest. "Best kind there is."

"You got me the best kind knowing I'll end up breaking it?" Neku asked with disbelief drenched in his voice. How could Beat do something like that?

"You ain't gonna break it, man. It's totally durable. Besides, you've got balance. I've seen you fight," Beat reasoned nonchalantly and tipped his chin with a grin.

"I do not have balance. Did you see how many times I tripped?" he muttered to himself and set the board back down in the box. He glanced over his shoulder at Sota who was still peering eagerly at the skateboard with adoration. Neku, upon discovering that, handed the box over his shoulder towards the taller teen. "You can look at it if you want."

"Thanks," Sota beamed and greedily found a seat and began admiring the boards with Nao close behind, a twinkling look in her eyes.

"Mine next!" Shiki grinned and handed Neku a large box.

The boy arched a brow and opened the box with curiosity. His blue eyes widened slightly. "What…?"

Shiki giggled some. "I made you your own Mr. Mew," she explained and leaned over to run her fingertips along the head. "He's blue and pink, just because those colors go so well together. Like they're meant for each other."

Neku was trying to listen to Shiki but he couldn't help but become sidetracked by a feeling of déjà vu. "Yeah…" he answered and observed the plushie in his hands. "Thanks, Shiki. This really means a lot to me." And it really did.

"No problem," she stated shyly and sat back in her seat with a satisfied look on her face.

Neku placed the box with his own Mr. Mew on the floor by his feet and reached for the small box that Rhyme was handing him. He thanked her with a smile and leaned back in his chair to open the black felt box. Inside lay a small necklace with a charm similar to the one that Rhyme wore around her own neck save that this charm was a flat, black bell pendant.

"It's…" Neku began and lifted the necklace into the air. "Awesome," he decided. Not too girly…It was just perfect.

"I thought you'd like it," Rhyme said quietly and smiled warmly at him. "Even though you always wear shirts that cover your neck."

Shiki giggled at that along with Rhyme.

"Yeah well, I can wear it outside of the shirt," Neku reasoned and smiled graciously at Rhyme before placing the necklace carefully back into the box and beside Mr. Mew. He inhaled deeply and watched as Nao and Sota handed him a box.

"We got you a gift together," Nao explained with a twirl of her hair. "Like, we both had the same idea and we totally couldn't resist."

Neku nodded and opened the box in a similar fashion as he had with the prior boxes. Inside rested a rather fancy black button up shirt. The sleeves were half-sleeves and the material appeared to be high-class. Not too silky nor too stiff. Neku smirked some and ran his fingertips over the shirt. "At least Rhyme and Shiki won't have to get after me for not having any shirts like this."

The girls laughed in unison as if they knew all knew something that Neku didn't.

"Thanks," Neku added in after a moment as he ignored the giggling.

"What'd Mr. H get you?" Shiki questioned as Neku stared down at his presents.

Nao and Sota had disappeared once more into the depths of Wildkat and Beat had began discussing something with his sister. Neku's gaze lifted upon hearing the question. "Oh," he said and shrugged. "I don't know. I kinda think this whole party is his present. I mean, all the drinks and stuff is free."

"Very good point," Shiki agreed and calmly laced her hands together in her lap. "That birthday cake earlier was delicious."

Good topic change. "Yeah. My mom's a really good cook," he hummed and smiled lightly at his friend.

"She is," Shiki agreed. "Remember when Beat sang?"

Neku snorted in laughter and tried to resist from howling. "God, how couldn't I? His voice was all I heard. I couldn't even hear Rhyme and you," he admitted. "Or my parents or anyone, really. Just Beat."

Shiki giggled. "Oh yes, that was memorable," she sighed happily.

"Mhm," Neku agreed and relaxed back in the chair. "…Why aren't you dancing, anyhow? Or with your boyfriend?"

"I didn't want to drag him here," she explained and shyly looked down. "I don't think he's ready to meet my friends yet. We just recently started dating and all he's met was Eri. I want to make sure he truly does like me before I let him meet my friends."

"Good idea," Neku answered. The male reached over and placed a hand onto the skinny girl's shoulder as music continued to drift through the café. "Whatever you do, Shiki, I'm there for you."

"Thanks, partner," she whispered and tossed him an affectionate look.

"Anytime."

**xxxxx**

"Honey, did you enjoy your night?"

Sondra's arms draped happily around her son's neck as the guests dispersed from Wildkat after having given their goodbyes. Her bright blue eyes shimmered blissfully as her orange-haired son nodded and continued drinking his coffee. Sondra sighed and released her grip on her son and took a seat between him and her husband. The ginger-haired male beside Sondra, who was still in an intense conversation with the café owner, finally tore his gaze off the other man and over to his family.

"Get anything good, Neku?" the male's father asked with a slanting eyebrow.

"Yeah. They were all great gifts," Neku agreed and sipped from the coffeecup as his eyes slipped close. His ears barely picked up murmuring from his father and Mr. Hanekoma—they were speaking too incoherently for him to actually understand, though, so he figured it wasn't all that important.

"Honey, we're going to head home. Be a gentleman and stay here and help clean up," Sondra suggested as she got up and off the school. Her pale hands began toying with her dress as she stood.

"Nah, he doesn't have to," Sanae Hanekoma reasoned and leaned his chin into his palm. "I've got it under control."

"No, I'll help," Neku informed Mr. H and opened his eyes. He glanced to his idol with a soft and sympathetic look. "I can't leave you with the mess."

"Phones, you're too sweet," Sanae chuckled loudly and ran his free hand across his stubble. "Letting your parents head home and helping out."

Neku chuckled embarrassedly under his breath and stared down at his coffee. Sondra smiled at the older male and ran a hand through her blonde hair. "We'd stay and help too but Kanji and I have work in the morning and are already out far too late."

"Nah, I understand. I've kept you two an hour more than I should have," Sanae reasoned and rubbed his chin with a frown. "Sorry bout that."

"It's no problem," Sondra stated with a smile before turning to Neku and engulfing him into a quick hug. "Behave, sweetie. If you need anything at all feel free to call, okay? If you don't want to walk home we'll stay and help."

"He can crash here. I have a guest room in the back," Mr. H interjected and shrugged his shoulders absently. "Me and Phones get along just fine, won't bother me."

Kanji chuckled to himself at the persistent nickname and mostly at the absence of Neku's headphones. "Are you certain, Sanae? I don't want to inconvenience anyone."

"You won't be," Sanae promised and smirked over at Neku.

"All right, if you're certain," Sondra stated and grabbed her coat as she gave her son a kiss on the cheek. "Behave," she reiterated and brushed her hand affectionately through his hair. "Have a happy last few hours of your birthday, dear."

"Thanks, mom," Neku murmured as his cheeks turned red from the public display of affection. "I'll see you in the morning. Sleep well."

"You too," she cooed and took her husband's hand as they left the café together.

After a moment of silence and a rush of cool air entering the café Neku finally looked to Sanae Hanekoma and smiled. "Well, those were my parents," he murmured and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry if they talked too much. They like to do that. We can't go anywhere without them chatting up a storm," he grumbled.

"It's fine, Phones. I enjoyed it," Mr. Hanekoma chuckled and absently toyed with his glasses. "Did you enjoy your night?"

"Yeah, it was great," Neku agreed and smiled graciously. "Thanks for hosting my party here. It meant a lot."

"You're welcome," Mr. H chuckled and stood up straight. He headed around the counter to stand beside the seated orange-haired teenager. "We can leave the mess, if you want. Leave it for tomorrow or something. It isn't that bad. You look tired."

"Kind of am," Neku admitted and glanced around the quiet and desolate Wildkat. "It's odd seeing this place so quiet…I mean, it usually is but after five hours of partying it's different."

"Tell me about it," Sanae agreed and glanced around.

"You look tired yourself," Neku countered and closed his eyes. "You can head to bed. I'm just going to stay down here, look over my presents, and drink some more coffee. You know, enjoy my first night of being sixteen."

Sanae chuckled some more and reached out to ruffle the youth's hair. "You're an odd one," he stated kindly and yawned. "I'll be upstairs if you need me, Phones. First room on the right. The guest room is the one connected to the seating room you and your friends were in earlier. You know the room, right?"

"Of course," Neku answered and quietly lowered his gaze as something nostalgic flickered in it.

Sanae paused near the stairs that lead to his bedroom. "Somethin' wrong?"

"…It's nothing," Neku lied and ran his hand absently along the smoothed wood counter.

Sanae observed the boy for a long moment. "I still have to give ya your present," he reasoned and smirked knowingly to himself.

"No, you don't have to give me one, Mr. H. This party was more than enough. And all that artwork you gave me this year…" Neku reasoned and looked to his idol with a stern stare. "I don't need anything else, I assure you." Anything material.

Sanae hummed some. "Well, too bad. I already got you one," he laughed and leaned against the doorframe as he undid the buttons to the vest he wore. "You'll know when you find it."

"When I find it?" Neku repeated and lifted his blue gaze off his coffee cup once more. "What is it, hidden in here or something?"

"You could say that," Sanae reasoned and rubbed his stubble thoughtfully before looking to Neku calculatingly. "Goodnight, kid. Sleep well and don't worry about the mess. Oh, and help yourself to as much coffee as you please."

Neku nodded in understanding and allowed his tanned fingers to curl around the cup. "Thanks," he tossed to the older male again before allowing his eyes to slip shut.

Neku sat there in silence for a few moments. He listened to the footsteps ascending the stairs and then wandering above him into what he deduced was the bedroom. Neku sighed quietly and continued sipping periodically from the cup. He licked his lips at one point when the brown liquid refused to enter his mouth and clung stubbornly. Oh well, it tasted good so it didn't bother him. The tranquility of the moment made his mind shut off temporarily and focus instead on the savory taste of his beverage and not the world around him.

When the brunet did open his eyes again, a small envelope was a few feet away from him on the counter. An eyebrow arched as his gaze scanned across the white envelope and then the object beside it and—oh dear lord that was a _rose_. He bit his bottom lip and remained examining the spiky stemmed rose with interest. It was _such_ a deep red hue and was opened perfectly. Hell, it was probably one of those rare imported roses that everyone desired.

"When the hell did that get there?" Neku murmured and reached for the card hesitantly. Was it a bomb? No, that couldn't be it. Was it anthrax? He was among the cattle, sheep, and human classification so that could surely kill him… no it was just a damn card, he reasoned.

"I swear to god I'm on crack when I'm tired," Neku decided and lifted the card into his hands. His finger slipped under the lip of the envelope and gingerly tore it open.

Inside the flimsy paper was a slip of paper with writing scrawled cross it in a rather elegant way. Neku's brows furrowed together in confusion as he struggled to decipher the ambiguous elongated handwriting.

'_To the one who seems to capture my attention throughout the worlds, happy birthday.'_

Neku blinked. And blinked again. "…Who is this from? Mr. H?"

Blink. "And what does he mean other worlds?...Yeah, he talked about them, uh like, once to me but what the hell?..." More blinking ensued. "And the rose and what the hell…" He trailed off and held the slip of paper in his hand, eying the red font with confusion.

After a moment he set it down.

"Is it that hard to figure out, hm?"

Neku stiffened as he felt a warm presence looming over his right shoulder. His heart stopped and he quickly looked to his right. His heart dropped when all he met was air and silence. His lips twitched down into a frown as he returned to the card, mumbling words of how crazy he was when he was tired.

"No, no it can't be. I'm going crazy," Neku muttered scornfully and held his head in his hands. "I just need to go to sleep. Screw staying up to live out the last few hours of my birthday."

"You can't screw inanimate and figurative objects, Neku. Perhaps you are crazy." A soft giggling voice tsked in his ear.

Neku tensed once more and nearly fell off the stool when he felt a warm pair of arms encircle his waist briefly. His heart stopped and before he could even spin around in his tool the arms were gone and he was staring down vibrant purple hues that shimmered in the light. Blue eyes met purple before harshly looking away as his lips fell open. And that was when it truly began.

"What the hell are you doing here?! I thought you couldn't appear in the RG! Why now?! What the _hell_?!"

"Ssh," the silver haired teenager ordered as he extended his hand and placed a pale finger to Neku's lips. "Be quiet or Sanae will hear you," he hummed knowingly and tilted his head to the side as silver bangs fell onto his face.

"Stop that!" Neku ordered callously as he shoved at Joshua's chest and successfully pushed the teenager back a few inches, his finger slipping away in the process. "Well, start explaining!"

"Deep breaths, Neku," Joshua ordered and took a seat next to Neku. He smirked some and ran his fingers through his hair. "The first thing you say to me after a year is 'what the hell are you doing here'. I don't think that's very polite. I was expecting a hug."

Neku twitched. "As if I'd _ever_ hug you," he stated venomously.

Joshua giggled under his breath and snapped his fingers nonchalantly. The lights in the room dimmed suddenly to a _very_ low setting. Neku visibly stiffened.

"What the hell did you just do, Josh?" he demanded and frantically began looking around for the light-switch and how Joshua had turned the lights down all the while sitting on the stool.

"Enough with the cursing. It's bad for your mouth," Joshua lectured and twirled a strand of hair around on his finger.

"What a bunch of bull," Neku muttered. "Turn the lights back on, damnit. It's dark."

"Why? Afraid someone is going to randomly attack you? I assure you you're safe here in the RG. Burglars, maybe, are a threat but not while I'm here," Joshua reasoned and smiled sickeningly sweetly over at Neku.

"…Either you're going to start explaining or I'm leaving," Neku deadpanned.

Joshua sighed dramatically and licked his lips. "All right, to answer your first question I'm here because it's your birthday, partner. Second question, yes, I can appear at the RG at will. I can't stay _too_ long but I can surely appear. Your third question was nearly the same as your first, Neku. And about the lights. I turned them down. So what?"

Neku blinked a few times. "Listen, I'm glad you gave everyone a second chance at life and all that cheesy crap, but that doesn't automatically make us on good te—"

Joshua's finger was once again pressed to Neku's moving lips. The orangey brunet shut up and eyed the silveret with intense dislike. "So what? I shot you so that I could return all your friends' lives. I played a trick at the end so I could legally get you all back."

"You aren't that nice," Neku spat and wrenched his head away from the finger. "You just wanted to shoot me, _again_. Is killing a turn on for you or something, Joshua?"

"I do like it when you say my name," Joshua purred and leaned his cheek into his hand. "If I wasn't that nice why else would your friends be here?"

Neku knew when he was defeated. He instantly shut up and begrudgingly propped up his elbows on the counter. "And let me guess, the card's from you?" he guessed lamely and held up the slip of paper.

"And the rose" Joshua cooed and batted his eyes. "Took me forever to find one that would suit the occasion."

"…You are weird," Neku muttered and averted his gaze to stare at the perfect rose a few feet away. "…And what the hell did your card mean? If you can even call it a card."

"Stop bickering so much, you're giving me a headache," Joshua huffed and folded his arms to his chest melodramatically. "And ah…the card. Funny story to that," he giggled.

"…Let me guess, it's a 'Composer-only' joke?" Neku muttered. "Does it involve my death or something?"

"No," Joshua answered honestly and snatched the paper from the befuddled Neku. "When you were on your third week I needed something to do to entertain myself. So Sanae and I decided to check up on the other worlds to make certain that nothing wasn't going according to plan. While there I stumbled across our other forms—other personas. What a lovely bunch they were."

Neku twitched. "…First the UG and now other worlds. Please spare me the details, Josh."

Joshua simply ignored that statement. "The other you was such a dimwitted fellow. All he thought about was Tin-pin. I can understand why you were so good at tin-pin, now. It wasn't beginners luck. Anyway, the other you was tagging along with my other. Apparently your friends thought we were together, Neku"

Neku twitched, again. "Excuse me, what?"

"Together. As in dating, as in blended perfectly," Joshua purred and trained his eyes on Neku. "What was it your friend said earlier tonight? Pink and blue are meant to be together?"

"You were eavesdropping the entire time?!" Neku seethed and slammed his fists down. "Don't you have a life?!"

"You were codenamed blue in that world and I Pink. The girl made the same comment in that world," Joshua explained and then proceeded to add on, "I've been watching you this entire year, Neku. What else is there to do while the UG is under construction?"

Neku 's fist clenched tightly on top of the counter. And it had been such a _nice_ birthday, too. "So you watched me. That is creepy, Joshua. Even for you. God damnit, why the hell do you even bother with me? I'm done with the game, I'm never forgiving you and I'm never going to help you ever again."

Joshua giggled to himself and tucked his hair behind his ear. "I wasn't aware that we were so alike, Neku. I mean, we eat the same things, enjoy the same hobbies, and even use the same soap. That's truly a Pink and Blue combination."

Neku stiffened and slammed his fists once more against the café counter. "You watched me in the _shower_?! Pervert! You god damn—"

"I didn't watch you _in _the shower, Neku. Don't get your hopes up, I simply inspected your house—got to know you better. I would never invade your privacy in the bathroom," he explained with a condescending tone in his voice.

"Good…" Neku grumbled, face ablaze. "But that still gave you no right to spy on me!"

Joshua once again shrugged off the harsh statement. "But I _did_ happen to peek in on my favorite proxy in his bedroom one night," he said with a smirk as Neku paled. "What was that you were saying? Was it, perhaps, my name as you lead your shaky hand down along the seam of your pants, unbuttoning them with a sudden desperation—"

"Stop it!" Neku demanded and tried to flee but knew it'd be inevitable. "I hate you, shut up! That never happened! I was having a great birthday until you showed up and just fuck you, okay?"

Joshua smirked. Nice. "Fuck me? Nah, I'd rather be the one taking you," he purred and tossed the other a knowing smile. "If the topic of pleasuring bothers you we'll change it. How about school. How's school been, Neku?"

"I'm going to get Mr. H. I can't deal with you," Neku decided and pushed his body off the stool.

"But I even got you a present to go with that rose, Neku," Joshua said and slipped off his stool as well. He followed after Neku towards the stairs and grabbed ahold of the teen's wrist. Neku stopped walking and stood at the base of the steps frigidly, obviously perturbed by what had just happened between them.

"I _really_ don't want to know what you got me, Joshua. If it's the gun that you shot me with, I'll—" Neku began but was cut short when a small box fell into the hand that Joshua had seized.

The silveret walked back over to the counter and sat down nonchalantly. He reached for Neku's coffee cup and began sipping eagerly, not once looking over to the other. Neku arched a brow and opened the small box. He blinked a few times before dropping said box in mortification.

"You! _You_ god damn good for nothing perverted asshole!" Neku shouted and looked between the box and the Composer a few times.

"Neku, if you had broken that you would have had a very painful first time," Joshua enlightened and looked over to the affronted brunet. "Did you know that in one world I visited we lived together? And in another we were college dorm-mates, and in another I checked up on we were in a bed, completely stripped, kissing passiona—"

"I don't believe any of this," Neku informed Joshua and tossed him a daggered look.

"Come on, birthday boy," Joshua urged and absently lifted his hand into the air and watched as white light formed on his fingertips. "Why is it so hard to believe that in other worlds we have something more than a love hate relationship."

Neku picked up the box, fully intending to toss it at Joshua, curse at him, and make Mr. H toss him out, but ended up walking over with the box in hand and just _standing_ there. "There is no love in this 'relationship', Joshua. It's so hard to believe because I don't see how I could _ever_ want to be with someone like you."

Joshua eyed Neku for a moment. "You don't really mean that, Neku."

Neku twitched in annoyance. "Oh, I do, I assure you."

Joshua chuckled and arose from the stool. His gaze remained steady on Neku as he reached out and took Neku's free hand. He guided the appendage to behind his own body and placed it on the small of his back. Neku's eyes widened in worry as his hand touched Joshua's clothed back but he said nothing and continued glaring. Joshua giggled under his breath and curled his fingers around Neku's. "Then why were you thinking of me those countless times at night when you thought no one was watching? Why did you constantly reach out to me for a month after the game?"

"Why didn't you answer?" Neku quipped. "I was willing to forgive you, I was willing to see things your way and thank you for everything. But instead you just ignored me and let the anger grow and…"

"Neku, what changed between now and that month?"

Neku blinked. "What?"

Joshua's fingers stroked the warm digits of Neku's hand. "I _said_, what changed this year? If you were willing to accept me then, why not now?"

Neku looked away harshly. '_I…don't really know, or maybe I do and…'_ "I just had longer to think it all over. I was stupid. I can never forgive someone who shot me twice and smiled both times afterwards, which I'm certain that you did."

"I think I've finally figured you out, Neku Sakuraba."

"Oh really? I highly doubt that," Neku retorted stubbornly as heat rose to his cheeks subconsciously from Joshua's hand on his. And god damnit the Composer was so close and the room was so dimly lit and the coffee aroma wafted around and… "If you can get me down perfectly I'll forgive you, how about that?"

"Deal," Joshua hummed and stroked his thumb along Neku's hand. "Firstly, you don't like people all that much because you hate to be hurt. You were hurt when you were little, weren't you? By someone close to you, a friend, perhaps. You were betrayed and made fun of. Sure, you had your parents but they weren't enough. Every child needs a friend and you apparently lacked friends because you were scared of being hurt again." Joshua watched as Neku looked away. "Secondly, I know what changed. Those nights, Neku, those naughty little nights didn't start until the second or third month. If I'm not mistaken, and I rarely ever am, you came to a painful realization—you missed me. I'm not entirely sure when you started developing _sexual_ feelings towards me but you surely realized you missed me in those few months. And me not coming to see you or saying one word to you, letting you know how I was, probably tore you apart. You must have stayed up so many nights with the sheets pulled over you tightly, so no one could see you, and cried. Cried your pretty little eyes out because you missed me. Am I getting close, Neku?"

Neku's hand slid from Joshua's. A moment passed before his hand curled up into a fist and made contact with Joshua's jaw. The brunet stared in alarm as Joshua doubled back some and quickly held his now bruised face with an arched brow.

Neku just stared. Joshua hadn't had his defenses up? Joshua _always_ had his damn barriers and walls up incase of danger but not now? Neku blinked a few times and looked down at his fist that had caused the damage. He inhaled deeply and bit his bottom lip as he felt hot pricks of water begin to form in the corner of his eyes.

"You're wrong, Joshua. For once in your life you're wrong."

Joshua remained silent and held his face.

"I didn't realize I missed you in those months, I missed you the second you pushed me out of Minamimoto's attack. I missed you the second I awoke in the Crossing. I don't ever think there was a god damn moment when I didn't miss you. And tonight was no different. What I realized after a few months of receiving no answer from you is that I meant nothing to you. That I was really just a pawn to you. I realized that I was stupid for caring about you. And guess what else I realized? I realized that I had somehow fallen for my killer. Sick, huh?"

Joshua lowered his hand from his face and averted his own gaze, appearing shaken for the first time ever around the younger. He remained silent as Neku bit back an obvious sob.

"So it's game over, Josh. I'm done with your games. Consider this our last goodbye. I'm done with getting my hopes up. I should have taken the first betrayal as a hint that I wasn't ever going to be more than a toy to you," Neku seethed as he sucked in air, attempting not to just choke on words and sob.

Silence reigned for a few moments before Joshua stepped forward and pulled Neku close to his chest. "You were never a toy, Neku. I'm rather hurt that you thought that. If you were just a pawn I wouldn't have risked my own being to give you and your friends' life back. I would have let you all vanish into Shibuya's soul."

"Don't touch me," Neku muttered in a defeated voice and tried to inch away but failed miserably.

"Tears don't suit you, dear," Joshua stated quietly and raised his free hand to lift between their bodies. His thumb brushed along the curve of Neku's cheek and swiped the small tear that had managed to leak from Neku's wincing eyes.

"I said…don't touch me," Neku ordered and shoved lightly at Joshua's chest. "I'm done. I'm done. You ruined my birthday and I'm done."

Joshua sighed and brought his mouth to Neku's ear. "I would have visited you sooner but I wasn't sure I was going to be forgiven. Sure, your thoughts are one thing but your actions are another. You often do things without thinking, Neku. I wasn't prepared to hear that you hated me."

Neku scoffed despite the tears in his eyes and moved his head slightly. "You are such a liar, Joshua…"

"You said you trusted me. Then trust me when I say this, Neku Sakuraba." His hand on Neku's cheek slipped down and tilted the boy's chin up. "You catch my attention in ways others cannot. In fact, you've caught more than just my attention." His lips lifted into a small smirk before he ghosted his lips over Neku's cheek. "No more riddles, teasing, or jokes. Neku, you've caught my heart."

Neku stopped breathing for a cumulative total of one full minute. "You've _got_ to be joking," he decided and looked away before his eyes could betray him.

"Nope, afraid I'm not," Joshua informed Neku with a light snicker before pressing his lips finally to Neku's cheek. His purple hues slid out of view behind pale eyelids seconds later. His arms tightened their loose hold around the skinny teenager and held him close.

"Good god, this isn't happening," Neku groaned and felt his face growing hot under the other boy's touch. "You…I…"

"There's two hours left of your birthday, Neku. I'm going to make it the best you've ever had," Joshua informed him calmly and brushed his lips down along the tanned skin of Neku's jaw and then the beginning of his neck. He paused and then grunted out, "And I agree with your friends. You need to cut it out with the demon collars."

Neku snickered slightly at that but then gasped as he felt lips sliding over his skin causing trembling sensations to spark through his entire body. The tingles ended in his hands and made his head a bit dizzy. "Jesus, what the hell?..."

"It'd feel better if I could actually get to your neck, Neku," Joshua teased and brushed his hand down along the back of Neku's shirt. "If you'd be a dear and take off your shirt I'd be glad to show you some real gasp-inducing touches."

Neku cautiously shoved at Joshua's chest at that remark. "You're going to take off my shirt after two seconds of kissing—and my jaw for heaven's sake?" He arched a brow accusingly. "Joshua, if you're seriously going to continue screwing with my mind just leave now because—"

"So you _want_ me to kiss you," Joshua decided and licked his lips hungrily. "How flattering."

"What?! I, uh," Neku stammered and averted his gaze quickly.

"I told you how I felt but you've yet to inform me how you feel," Joshua snickered and smiled nonchalantly.

"Weren't you listening at _all_ earlier? I said I had fallen for my killer. How more blunt do I have to be? Do I need to go out and kill some noise? Kill another conductor? Another Reaper? Do I nee—" Neku rambled as he kept his hands against Joshua's firm chest. He had forgotten the real reason they were there.

"Neku, shut up," Joshua ordered and tilted his head to nip at the boy's ear.

"S-shit," Neku groaned and clenched at the fabric of Joshua's shirt. "That's not supposed to feel so good…shit."

Joshua smirked and dragged his tongue along the shell of Neku's ear and towards the tender spot behind the boy's ear. His teeth gently scraped along the patch of skin before the hair began followed by an eager tongue and then a pair of lips that began sucking.

"J-josh," Neku slurred and grabbed onto Joshua's shirt tightly. His actions caused their bodies to press flush against one another and ignite confusion and desire in the shorter boy's mind. "S-so the gift wasn't a joke?..."

"You have to ask?" Joshua giggled and breathed hotly against Neku's ear.

A gasp escaped Neku at once as his eyes slipped shut. "Kiss me," he ordered.

"Hm? You sound demanding," Joshua teased in as husky as a voice as he could manage as he breathed against the sensitive ear.

"I _said_ kiss me before I push you away and kick your ass for coming on to me like this…" Neku repeated in a groan and grew impatient. His hands gripped even tighter onto the front of Joshua's shirt and pulled the silveret's face towards his. Their gazes locked briefly. Something about that brief meeting, that brief blending of blue and purple—and that faint hint of pink—made the entire core of Neku burst into fire.

"You're too slow," Neku murmured after a moment of hopelessly staring at one another. He forcefully shoved his mouth against the Composer's and fell motionless. He hadn't planned out what he was going to do after he pushed his lips to Joshua's. Was he supposed to move his lips? Nip? Lick? Move away? He stood there and couldn't help but shiver a bit. He probably looked so damn stupid and weak right about now.

"I like this side of you _a lot_, dear," Joshua breathed against their lips. As if reading Neku's mind, Joshua began moving their lips together in a sensual dance. The wet appendages slid effortlessly against one another with little effort from either party. The pair of lips that belonged to Joshua controlled the massaging and eventually took Neku's bottom lip between them and gave a suck that sent Goosebumps skittering down Neku's back.

"Why do you…call me dear?" Neku demanded in a breathy whimper as he kept their lips tightly interlocked with one another's. His knuckles were beginning to turn white with how hard he was holding on to the taller boy.

Joshua chuckled against their lips, slipped his tongue out, licked the seam of Neku's lips briefly, and then pulled his head back an inch. "In the tin-pin world I overheard a conversation my counterpart had with yours. He enjoyed calling him dear so I suppose it caught on to me. And it's just so my style, no?"

Neku sighed and rolled his eyes. "Can't you be original?"

"Fine then," Joshua huffed and pulled away Neku. The boy's fingers fled from Joshua's shirt and down by his sides in a fit of confusion. Blue eyes watched in mystification as Joshua walked over to Wildkat's bar and hopped up on the counter. His eyes flashed dangerously back at his flustered friend and he tossed him a smirk. "Well, Neku?"

"What are you doing?" Neku wondered as he stood his ground and folded his arms to his chest. He fought off the urge to blush and melt into a pile of submission. No, he refused to go down that way.

"Being original," Joshua reasoned and snatched the forgotten rose from beside him. He stuck it between his teeth and tossed Neku another wink.

"…I must be dreaming, or having a nightmare," Neku mumbled to himself and lowered his gaze with an awkward cough. "What are you expecting me to do? Unbutton your pants and suck you off? Because I'm not going to do that out of now—"

"Vulgar language," Joshua tsked as he took the rose out from between his teeth and placed it on the stool his feet rested next to. "Let me make this clear considering you aren't the brightest star in the galaxy, my dear proxy," he stated carefully and stretched out onto the counter with a sensual look crossing his face.

Neku gulped and tried his best to only look out of the corner of his eye. "Josh," he warned.

"I want you against this counter. I want you completely naked on this counter. I want you writhing beneath me…your nails digging into the wood. I want you to ruin the polished finish of this counter. I want you to moan and _scream_ my name. I want to be inside of you and map out your entire body with my mouth and fingertips... I want—"

Before Joshua could finish his request the clunking of feet was heard. Neku looked to his right and paled in discomfiture as a rather groggy Sanae Hanekoma descended from down the stairs. He quickly looked away from the dark-haired man and to a random object in the room. Joshua, meanwhile, glared as his Producer came into view wearing those blasted slippers he had gotten for him last year.

"…Neku, I heard screaming and shoutin', is something wrong?" He glanced drowsily over to the counter and paused. "…Boss, why are you on the counter?"

Joshua's face darkened. "Sanae, be a good little employee and go back upstairs, lock your door, put earplugs in, and sleep."

Mr. H chuckled uneasily and licked his lips before looking to Neku. "So I guess you found your birthday present, huh?" He cleared his throat and began walking up the stairs again. He paused, though, halfway up. "Just don't destroy too many things, okay? I have a business to run and I'll be damned if you kids mess it up with your hormones."

A pause and then Joshua answered with a loud, "I hope you didn't like your counter all that much, _Sanae_."

A loud slamming of a door followed Joshua's warning. The silveret snickered and leaned his chin against his hand after having propped up his elbow on the counter he laid upon.

"Well, that was a horrible distraction," Joshua decided and licked his lips with a frown. "Neku, why are you staring at the floor as if you just got scolded, hm?"

"Did you _have_ to tell him that?" Neku groaned and coughed.

"…I never knew you were that bashful, dear," Joshua chuckled and sat up at last. His legs dangled over the edge of the counter. "Come here." No response. "Neku, come here."

Neku mumbled something and headed over. He stood before Joshua and cocked a brow. "What?"

Joshua leaned forward and brushed his lips chastely to Neku's. "Get on the counter and I'll do the rest," he whispered against their lips before pulling away and tossing the boy a crafty and endearing look.

Neku gulped and debated hollering at Joshua for telling him what to do and just obeying. Carefully, Neku hopped up onto the counter beside his ex partner and looked to him. "I swear, if you try to pull anything that I'm not aware of I _will_ hurt you," he warned darkly.

"You really don't trust people, do you?" Joshua asked sadly as he reached out and trailed his fingertips along the smooth lines of Neku's jaws.

"…I do trust you. Just because I trust you doesn't mean I have to lay down, start moaning for no reason, and then start calling your name in ecstasy as I grind against you like some sort of—" Neku argued and was silenced when a hand glided carefully between his arm and torso. He blinked in confusion when a second arm joined in. Within two seconds he was pinned to the counter with Joshua sliding on top of him with a devious look.

"No more distractions. No more interruptions. Neku Sakuraba, I'm going to make you mine right now, right on this counter, and you're _going_ to moan my name," Joshua whispered as his eyes grew a shade darker, "and call my name in ecstasy as I…" The Composer moved his hips down carefully to Neku's and rubbed their groin areas together. "…do this…" he stated breathlessly as he felt shudders enter his own body.

"Oh _god_…" Neku gasped and felt his body stir from the pleasurable friction that his body was so desperately craving. "God damnit, Josh, I…" His hand reached up and tangled into silvery strands of hair. "I'm done with our stupid games of cat and mouse. I just want _you_."

Joshua felt his body heat as he stared down at Neku. "Believe me, Neku, I want you too in more possible ways than your…simple…mind can imagine," he groaned as he began grinding their hips slowly against one another's.

Neku fisted the hair tighter between his hands and dragged Joshua down for an intense kiss. Their lips smacked together and he automatically lost himself to the sensation. His eyes shut and all he could think about was how Joshua's lips met his perfectly, how they moved so quickly and so expertly, how they felt so deliciously stirring against his…how Joshua's tongue would constantly flick out occasionally in their messy, rapid, and hot exchange of kisses. How that _tongue_ would trace his lips but never enter. How whenever his own tongue moved to touch Joshua's lips the Composer's tongue would already be there. And god, when the tips of their tongues met it took everything Neku had not to groan in satisfaction.

Growing rather desperate, Neku parted his lips and began returning Joshua's desperate kisses with openmouthed ones. It took the Composer less than a second to dart his tongue between Neku's now opened lips and lap at the warm and wet caverns that awaited him. His tongue eagerly traced the inside of the brunet's teeth and gums before meeting Neku's tongue. It wasn't long before Joshua began gliding his own against the younger's, coaxing it into play. Neku's body jolted a fraction off the counter as he held tighter onto Joshua's hair and twisted his tongue in response. Shivers danced down his spine and into his legs and groin.

Joshua's tongue continued entertaining Neku's as his pale hand crept down between their hot bodies and slid up the side of Neku's purple shirt. His dexterous fingers slid up the invisible lines of Neku's torso and greedily touched every patch of skin that the boy's stomach provided. The Composer groaned into the kiss happily when the warm skin twitched and moved into his touch. It was all too much.

"Asshole…" Neku murmured after Joshua's tongue retreated. He panted heavily and opened his eyes, face flushed and body obviously aroused.

"Hrm?" Joshua questioned as he cracked open an eye and panted as well. He licked his lips, tasting the other boy still upon them, and looked down.

"…Never thought you'd dominate me…kind of depressing," Neku muttered and looked up at Joshua with hazy eyes.

"I assure you that you won't regret it," Joshua whispered breathlessly and snaked his hands around the hem of Neku's shirt. With an out of breath smirk, Joshua tugged the annoying fabric up and over Neku's head and flung it carelessly into a random direction. His purple eyes glimmered mischievously as he scanned the exposed crevices, planes, and muscle before him. The Composer was just about to lay claim to that _beautiful_ chest when Neku's hand pushed at the other's face.

"…Neku, please remove your hand from my face," Joshua murmured and pointedly licked the hand to get it to go away so he could get on with what he wanted so damn much.

"Not before your shirt comes off too," Neku ordered. His voice quivered some at the lick and he raised his other hand to begin undoing the bothersome buttons on Joshua's grey shirt. One by one the buttons unlatched from the fabric and exposed a few more inches of milky white skin. Ethereal skin that seemed to glow in the dim light of Wildkat.

Joshua shrugged off his shirt when Neku was done and tossed his already sweaty silver hair over his shoulder. His hand began gliding down along Neku's side as he locked gazes with the orangey brunet beneath him. "You, Neku Sakuraba, are the reason people invented love."

Neku coughed in surprise and arched his back off the counter. "W-what?" he asked, startled.

"Funny…Sanae used to tell me stories about his past lovers when he was still alive…I never would have imagined that all those stupid clichés were true." Joshua lowered his mouth and kissed the crook of Neku's neck. "The emotions, the sensations, the feelings, and the undying desire to be around them. It doesn't fade in time, I've realized. In fact, it grows. I don't think I could possibly care more for you."

Neku's face lit up on fire. "S-since when were you so sentimental?" he gasped and tilted his neck to allow better access from the boy upon him.

"I'm not," Joshua reminded and nipped at the curve of Neku's neck. "I just wanted to make certain that you knew just what this was—that it wasn't some trick I'm playing on you," he reasoned and began sucking down the side of Neku's neck to the junction of his shoulder and neck. Once there, he gave a long and deliberate lick to the area which produced a rather enticing gasp from Neku.

"God damn…I think I really do love you," Neku whispered and brought his hand down to rest on the waistband of the Composer's pants.

"How sweet," Joshua cooed against the already moistened skin of his soon to be lover. His lips curled up into a devilish grin as he guided his own hand over to Neku's annoying shorts and eagerly began undoing the buttons and whatnot.

"They're…complex," Neku groaned out as he felt deft fingers gliding across the thin fabric of his clothes. The small amount of friction was enough to make him gasp and tug on Joshua's pants persistently, becoming easily enraged by the zipper that was refusing to fall from its place at the top. After a moment of struggling and grunting, the orangey brunet finally tugged the zipper down the collection of teeth and went to undoing the button on the Composer's black pants.

"So eager," Joshua murmured as he licked his way back up Neku's neck, stopping right behind the boy's ear. He gave a purr and then a suckle to the soft area behind Neku's ear that he had been teasing earlier.

"Shut up," Neku ground out defiantly and wrenched his head to the side to give the other better access. "You're just as eager as I am, damnit…" he whispered breathlessly.

"How true that is," Joshua giggled huskily—as huskily as a giggle could possibly be—and trailed his fingers down Neku's shorts before giving them a tug. With one quick pull, the shorts slid down and off Neku's slim thighs, along his smooth legs, and off his ankles with a groan. Joshua smirked and stared down at the brunet for a long moment, silvery hair cascading over his shoulder in the dim light. His eyes twinkled and his breath was quick and deep.

Neku glanced up at Joshua and offered a small grin of his own. That small exchange of glances was all it took—there was no need for tears, for heartfelt 'I love you so much' 's nor was there a need for anything else except this—this kiss that began with a gentle brushing of lips and quickly escalated into a meshing of appendages and roaming of feverish hands. Joshua's pale hand traveled freely down Neku's exposed legs, teasing the other's inner thigh occasionally at the boxer's end. Neku's hand, though, was far more reserved and settled upon tangling into the mess of silver hair that he had always thought was _too_ messy for his liking—at least _now_ he could mess it up to his own satisfaction.

"Lay completely flat," Joshua instructed as he pulled his mouth away from Neku's already bruised lips and neck. His eyes shimmered once more as he ran his hand precariously up Neku's leg and over the growing bulge. His fingertips graced the tenting boxers just the slightest before pulling away all together with a smirk.

Neku sighed and obeyed despite his desire to be defiant as he usually was when it came to Joshua. But good lords, the beautiful boy was _here_, above him, _touching him_, adoring him…making him gasp. Neku couldn't help but allow a small smile to appear on his lips as he closed his heavy eyes and flattened his body against the surprisingly comfortable counter.

During Neku's small reveries, Joshua had already removed the boy's black boxers as well as his own. His purple eyes soaked in Neku's exposed body greedily. Pale pads of his fingers traced ambiguous shapes onto the smooth inner thighs of the body beneath him, occasionally straying inward to rub along the side of the shaft. At those small caresses, Neku would toss his head back hard and gasp hotly, his body straining to reproduce that sensation.

"God…damnit, Joshua…" Neku breathed out in desperation.

"Hm?" The Composer hummed and whispered his lips over the other's. "Do you want it, Neku?"

"What do _you_ think?" Neku rasped out with a grumble and clutched urgently onto the sweaty locks of hair.

"I think that you need to voice your desires a bit louder," Joshua decided and kissed Neku chastely, flicking his tongue out to taste the boy's panting lips with a soft moan of his own. His eyes slipped and he moved closer to deepen the kiss with Neku, his hand settling comfortably on top of Neku's erection.

"We'll…wake up…Mr. H," he rasped and lifted his hips to push his throbbing erection further into the inviting hand. "…Ngh…"

"I love to hear you like this," Joshua whispered against Neku's lips as his fingers curled around the length and gave a gentle squeeze. "You're always so…stubborn and resilient…"

Neku released incoherent and insensible sounds in response as he began grinding his hips against the soft hand that encased his shaft. He grunted somewhat against Joshua's lips, refusing to break the kiss that the Composer had initiated. Whenever Joshua's hand would stroke or jerk his need, Neku would release a strangled moan, tighten his hold onto Joshua's hair, and then buck helplessly against the hand, wanting _more_.

"Say my name for me, Neku," Joshua panted as he slid his hand down to the tip and rubbed his thumb against the tip of the already leaking erection. "Say it loud."

"Josh…" Neku said involuntarily. He would never admit to complying with Joshua's request later that night once this all was over—he'd say that he just compulsively uttered the Composer's name.

Joshua kissed the boy harder upon hearing his own name voiced in such a way. His eyes snapped shut once more and he began quickly moving his hand up and down the length of the brunet's arousal, pumping here and there and stroking other times. The kiss morphed from a messy clashing of lips into a collision of hot wetness that more so blended into one object moving than just two seeking to combine.

"J-jos…h…" Neku gasped as he felt his stomach and groin region heating exponentially. His words were barely coherent but he really just didn't care.

Joshua's hand quickly pulled away when he heard the needy groaning of his own name. The Composer removed his lips from their perfect mixture and forced open his eyes. He soaked in the delicious sight of _his_ Neku. "Will you be my Conductor?" he whispered and began kissing lightly down the warm side of Neku's neck.

"…What?" Neku whimpered and closed his eyes once more, sad to see the friction and attentive hand gone. "…Josh…please…I can't… Bad time to…a-ask."

"You won't have to die," Joshua ushered the other in an urgent tone. "You'll fulfill your duties after school until you graduate—then you are welcome to go about your duties are you please," he explained and mapped out the other's chest with his inquisitive hands. God, Neku's skinny body was just so flawless.

"… I hate the game," Neku argued and opened his eyes weakly, so desperate for release that it was no longer funny. "I don't want to kill people…"

"Think about it," Joshua urged and moved his lips back to Neku's, sealing the pair into an enthusiastic kiss. "Where'd you put the box, anyhow?"

"The…what?" Neku gasped and wove his fingers once more into the myriad of silver strands.

"The gift, silly," Joshua teased with bated breath and couldn't help but allow their erections to brush against one another's. Neku tossed his head back automatically, breaking the kiss, and dug his fingers slightly into the other's scalp. Once the sensation passed, Neku quickly removed his fingers and moved them down to Joshua's back with a flustered cough.

"Oh…" Neku quickly allowed one hand to slip away and grope over the edge of the counter for the earlier forgotten box. His hand remerged with it and he coughed. Joshua eagerly smirked and took the small bottle from Neku and undid the cap with a sigh.

"You'd get to see me far more often," Joshua whispered into the crook of Neku's neck as his hands began pouring some of the warming liquid into his hands and coating himself with an inaudible gasp. His fingers quickly finished with his own arousal before slicking themselves once more and moving to Neku's untouched entrance.

"But I'd…be running the game," Neku groaned and tensed at once when he felt an odd sensation against the virgin entrance. He opened his eyes and looked at the Composer. "…Is this safe?"

Joshua couldn't help but chuckle. "How many guys do you see being rushed to the hospital because their boyfriend was too rough?"

"…Boyfriend, hm?" Neku wondered and forced his body to relax.

"What of it?" Joshua wondered as he slid his index finger into the tight ring of muscles. He visibly shuddered at the sensation of having the taut entrance contract around his finger as he slid it further in.

Neku scrunched his nose up and kept his body still. "Since…when have we been dating?"

"Since I made the pact with you" Joshua informed Neku with a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth as he moved his finger in further before pulling it out a few centimeters and then thrusting it back in gently.

"No, we weren't. We're—G-god…what the hell?...Why are you using your _finger_?" Neku groaned and ignored the other's answer for the time being. "I thought…"

"Dear…you really are stupid," Joshua teased and kissed the corner of his lover's lips once more. "Haven't you ever heard of prepping? There was no way I was going to take you without stretching you out first. You'd be unbearably sore for days," he explained and continued thrusting his finger in and out of the hole.

"Oh…" Neku coughed. "…Sorry, I'm not a pervert like you."

Joshua snickered and licked the perimeter of the other's lips. "No, you're just dumb," he hummed and added a second finger after a moment. He smirked in satisfaction as Neku moaned and arched his hips. The Composer mentally memorized that one spot and added a third finger after a few moments. His eyes shimmered rather…affectionately as he moved his fingers in and out of the stretching hole, watching in sheer adoration as Neku writhed and panted and moaned and arched just like _that_. It was breathtaking.

"Oh god…" Neku groaned and let out a loud moan and thrust his body up into the pads of the fingers that hit that one sweet spot that made his body tremble, shudder, and shake in pleasure that was far too short-lived.

"Do you want me?" Joshua whispered teasingly and continued kissing the brunet. There was _no_ way that he was letting Neku off _that_ easily. He wanted Neku to beg, to moan, to chant his name in ecstasy.

"Yeah…" Neku whispered and bit on his lip to resist from screaming as Joshua somehow prodded and stroked that spot deep inside of him. "F-fuck…"

Joshua smiled to himself and moved his head away to press a soft kiss to the tip of Neku's hard erection. His eyes lidded as he gave a soft suck to the very tip before removing his fingers from inside Neku and then short after his lips. Purple eyes observed the flustered and naked body beneath him with fulfillment. "That was a double-meaning question, Neku."

Neku blinked a few times. He was panting heavily and he really didn't care how desperate he looked or about the past. He stared at Joshua dazedly for a moment before attempting to catch his breath. "I did answer…now who's stupid?" He chuckled weakly and proceeded to state, "I want you in every conceivable way."

Joshua's lips crashed against Neku's and he found his right hand grabbing for Neku's and tightly lacing their fingers together. Joshua wasn't a sentimental person so hopefully a gesture would suffice. After a moment of hotly kissing, Joshua positioned himself at the already prepped entrance.

"Ready, dear?" Joshua wondered as he parted their lips just slightly.

"Don't call me that…" Neku groaned.

Joshua took that as the okay and pushed in, entering all the way without warning. If Neku was feeling up for arguing than he _certainly_ would be up for this. Oh well.

Neku released a surprised groan and gripped onto Joshua's back tightly with his free hand as he held the Composer's hand even tighter. His breathing became shallow as he arched somewhat and then stilled his body, the pain flooding his senses. However, it went away rather quickly to his amazement and he forced himself to look wearily up to the face of the male who was in the process of claiming him as his own.

"…Thought it'd hurt more…" Neku murmured and allowed his eyes to close as his body adjusted to the intrusion.

"Oh, it should," Joshua reasoned through gritted teeth as he resisted thrusting in and out of the tight and oh so damn _pleasing_ warmth that Neku's passage brought him. His body trembled as he held tightly onto Neku's hand and his hip with equal vigor. "B-but…" his voice quivered rarely, "you _are_ having sex…with a Composer."

Neku groaned and nodded weakly. "Thanks…" he whispered upon realization that Joshua was using his powers for someone other than himself. "You can move now…the pain's mostly gone," he murmured.

"Good…because if it wasn't I was still going to screw y-your brains out," Joshua informed Neku nonchalantly and pivoted his hips back before thrusting back into the skinny boy. The Composer tossed his head back and moaned out the other's name as the muscles tightened and then loosened and then tightened again around his throbbing member.

"G-god…Joshua…" Neku cursed some afterwards as he felt the tip of Joshua's erection rubbing against that spot that the Composer had earlier teased him with. His fingers dug into the pale flesh of Joshua's back as he lifted his hips to meet Joshua's skilled and urgent thrusts.

The pleasure that was leaking into him from the sex was indescribable. It started at that one spot and began flooding throughout his entire body. It would fade but then return when Joshua would hit it again. His moans were timed with the thrusts and he couldn't help but note how _right_ it felt to have Joshua's chest against his, skin against skin.

Joshua's pace continued to quicken as well as how hard he was thrusting into the whimpering boy. His body grew weak as the pleasure began numbing him. He leaned down and smothered his lips against Neku's neck as he continued bucking his hips against Neku's, loving how perfectly their bodies fit together and how Neku's body reacted to him.

After a few more moments of constant thrusting and moaning, Neku released and tossed his head back, crying out Joshua's name desperately as he began riding out his orgasm. His hips bucked wildly as he met Joshua's continuing thrusts, a wave of pleasure washing over him as he arched insanely. It felt so right and so wonderful and good god—he wanted _more_. The feeling soon began to fade, though, as he rode it out for all it had.

Joshua climaxed a few moments later, spilling his essence into the petite boy beneath him. He allowed his orgasm to completely overcome him before pulling out and collapsing against Neku, the tingling sensations still spreading all throughout his body.

"Joshua…" Neku whispered weakly as he basked in the afterglow. His legs lay limply against the counter.

"Heh," Joshua responded and pressed a dizzy kiss to Neku's shoulder and wrapped his arm loosely over the other. "This…counter isn't suitable for two bodies beside one another," he murmured.

"I know," Neku laughed weakly and tilted his head to stare at Joshua. He never imagined the other boy as a cuddling type. His blue eyes watched the silveret's eyes close and naked body press against his side as much as it could so it wouldn't slip off the messy counter.

"We should probably move," Joshua decided with a yawn as he stroked his fingers along Neku's sweaty and sticky chest. "…And shower, but we can always tomorrow."

Neku nodded in agreement and looked lazily around the dark café. "…Wow."

"Hm?" Joshua lifted his head somewhat, messy hair messier than usual.

"The windows…" Neku chuckled weakly. "I didn't know sex produced that much body heat."

Joshua couldn't help but laugh—really _laugh_. He rested his head against the other's shoulder as his eyes slipped shut once more. His arm tightened around Neku and he laid there for a long moment. "Happy birthday," he murmured and then fell silent.

"Thanks," Neku mused and looked to Joshua. He knew that _he'd_ be sore tomorrow and Joshua would be as teasing as ever, but for now he could pretend that this moment was perfect…and perhaps it really was. "…Tell me more about this Conductor position…"

Joshua smirked and pressed a lazy kiss to the other's shoulder. "…Well…if you must know…_boyfriend_…"

**xxxx**

The next morning, after hearing countless suspicious noises and whatnot, Sanae Hanekoma arose from his bed. He carefully slipped on his night robe and headed towards the small room that connected to his. He knew that _something_ had happened the night prior but what exactly he did not know. The Producer yawned and slipped into the computer chair and flicked on a computer program with a lazy yawn. His hand stroked his stubble as the program started and displayed the security footage from the night before. Perhaps when Neku and Joshua left, as he assumed they would (back to Neku's place or Joshua's pad…) a robber had busted in, discovered nothing of value, and then left.

What Sanae encountered was…quite the opposite.

"…God damn teenagers defiling my furniture," he grumbled at once and leaned his head into his hand with a grunt. "No more favors for him. _Ever_."

And now he had to figure out what the _hell_ he was going to do with one hour of _porn_. Good grief…damn kids.

**THE END  
**_now review_


End file.
